


Rich

by Hotgitay



Category: LAX (TV 2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Harley argues with Roger
Relationships: Harley Random/Roger De Souza





	Rich

“Why are you so stubborn?”Roger asked her

“It’s not hard to listen when someone is giving you instructions”Harley says 

“That’s rich coming from you”Roger said 

“You really need to trust me ”Harley says to her colleague 

“Reverse uno card”Roger states


End file.
